A Simmy Friendship
by cariss
Summary: Lol. Stupid title, probably change it in time. Summary inside it. BYE. Might change rating.


**Hey!**

**Summary: About a sim-addicted child and her friends who create a family but get sucked in the game!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter One:

The Addict

I was on Sims-again. I wouldn't say I'm and addict, not _exactly_. I still leave the computer to go to the toilet and eat and watch TV- OK, thats a lie. My room is en-suite,I have a telly in it and I eat at the computer. Sims is everything to me. Nothing else matters. Well, anyway, my latest family had two teens, three kids and three adults stuck in a love triangle. Interesting. But I was bored of the wife constantly figuring it all out. _Boring! _So, I made a new family: the Falls family. I had recently bought sims 3 when finally straying from the screen, it made it way more fun!

First, there was a teen with quite a tan, dark-type lilac eyes and red lipstick. She had long black hair with a side fringe on the left. Her sister was the same, except a ponytail and paler skin. The mum was reasonably tanned, with light blonde hair with a flower in it. She had the same eyes as the others, of course, to make the family different.

On Sims 3, you get traits. The teen, Selena, was: A good kisser, Natural cook, Friendly and Charismatic. Her Bio was: 'Selena is an average teen, just living life. She has many friends due to her charismatic, friendly nature. She often cooks for her family because of her cooking talents.' She liked Dim Sum (Not that I know what that is...), Pop music and the colour blue.

The Child, Cassy, was: Ambitious, a Snob and Virtuso. Her Bio said: 'Cassy is very mature for her age, a little too much. Without a doubt, she'll be a popular girl with her virtuso talent and ambitious dreams.' She liked: Lilac, Spaghetti and Kids music.

Their mum was simple. She was: A Workaholic, over emotional, Neat, Coward and Clumsy. Aspiration was: Jack of all trades, which meant reach level 5 of 4 different careers. She liked: White, Classical music and Sushi.

Bored yet?

First, I moved them (accidently due to sleep loss) into a one floor, one bedroom home. There was a tiny kitchen, with a small bedroom on the left with a double bed, a living room on the right with a couch and a bathroom to the right of that. The bathroom was tiny, with just a sink, a loo and a shower. I got a desk, computer, lamp and a phone for the mum to do her work on. Duh.

I played on it _all _day. I just didn't get bored of this family somehow! But I got a call. Yes, before you wonder, the phone is by the computer as well. It was my friend, Amelie.

"Wanna play out today?" she asked.

"Uh..I-Uh..." Truth be told, I wanted to play on.... sims. Well, obviously! But she was my friend. I could tell when she was bored by the sound of her voice, that's how well I knew her. I sighed. "Fine then. Where abouts?" Well, farewell sims, eh? Atleast I'd see some light. Owe, that's probably gonna hurt after all this time. How long had it been? A week? I glanced up at the calander. It had been exactly a week and three days. The whole summer vacation so far.

"Ella." Amelie was the one to sigh this time. "I can tell you don't wanna come out." Apparently, she knew me very well too.

"Whatever!"

"Tell you what," she began, this was gonna be good... "We'll play out then.... wait for it.... then..... wait for it...."

"WHAT?"

"Plaaaay.... SIMS 3!"

That's it, I was going.

"You have convinced me. When shall I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up around about...um..." I heard her yelling at her mum-something about when can Ella come. "In approximately 5 minutes time," she confirmed.

"Great, see you then." I put the phone down, and forlornly waved a tearful _au revoir _at the Fall family before I switched off the computer. It was fine. I was gonna have a brill time with my friend...but why did I feel so upset?

I did have a brill time. It was _great. _We walked to the movies and ate loads of popcorn, then went to the arcade then.... SHOPPED! I had forgotten how great it felt to shop. Ahhh....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**Mwa.**


End file.
